paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Triangle :1 Chase,Skye,Marshall
ILove Triangle :1 Chase,Skye,Marshall When both Chase and Marshall confess about having a crush on Skye,they go to extremes to get her to get her to choose them to be her boyfriend. Who will she choose? Story It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay, over on Lookout Island however trouble was brewing. "Marshall! Marshall!" Chase a German Shepherd pup yelled as he ran into the huge tower called the Lookout. "Chase! Chase!" The Dalmatian pup known as Marshall called as he ran after him. "There's something I need to to tell you!" They both proclaimed at the same time. "Alright you say it and I'll say it at the same time." Marshall said happily wagging his tail. Chase squirmed, he had hoped to tell his best friend about something personal. "I HAVE A CRUSH ON SKYE!!!!!" They both blurted out. It was then followed by a "wait WHAT?!?!?!". "You have a crush on Skye?" Chase asked quietly. Skye was so sweet and kind and quiet while Marshall was so well not. "Well ya, she's the prettiest pup I've ever seen." The Dalmatian replied. "Riiiight......" Chase answered. Skye was more than pretty, she was just more. "Wait your going to ask her out ?!" The fire pup said angrily. "Well yeah I-" Chase was cut off with an"I'm going to ask her out first!" From Marshall. "What just happened?" Chase asked himself as Marshall stormed off. (Scene Changer : Marshall's Badge) Chase sighed as he walked into the Lookout. Tundra was in the main room chewing on a bacon flavored bone. "Hey "Tase"! Was up?" She addressed him around the bone. "Well................. MarshallhasacrushonSkyeqndisgoingtoaskheronadateandIwannaaskherandIdontknowwhattodo!" He replied in a rush. The Police Pup than paused to catch his breath. "Hmmmm... well, first you get her some flowers than, maybe some treats and tie it off with a nice dinner. That will be the perfect time to ask her to be your girlfriend!" The tan Husky told him excitedly. "But how do I ask her?" Chase whimpered. "That's easy. Since you're to shy to ask her just leave her a note." She replied. "Would a love poem work?" He asked worryingly. "Even better!" Tundra yipped. "Thanks Tundra!" Chase barked giving her a friendly hug. He than darted out. "Now were was I?" The Snow Pup said turning around to the bone. (Scene Changer :Tundra's Badge) Chase marched into the Florists with a new kind of confidence. However when he saw the Dalmatian at the counter he stopped in his tracks. Marshall had purchased the BIGGEST bunch of pink carnations he had ever seen. As he passed Chase he gave him a look that seemed to say: beat this. "Oh no." Chase thought. "Marshall thought of flowers too." However Chase remembered that Tundra had said flowers, treats and a nice dinner. If he got her great treats and and awesome dinner than the flowers would look good anyway. In that note Chase decided to get Skye her favorite flowers: Roses. "I'll have five Roses two white, two red and one in the middle pink." He told the florist. "Alrighty then. The price is free since the Paw Patrol is always helping Adventure Bay." The nice lady told him. "Thanks!" Came Chase's reply. "Now for those those treats." The Police Pup thought. ( Scene Changer: A Bunch Of Flowers) As Chase walked in to Mr.Porters he was pleased to see that Marshall was not here yet. "Hey Mr.Porter! Do you think you can do a uh...... special request?" He asked. "What kind of special?" The man questioned- but when he saw the look on Chases face he understood. "Ohhhhhhhh lady special." Chase just nodded. "Do you do GIANT steak flavored heart's?" A painfully familiar voice asked from the doorway. "Why yes we doooo-" He said stretching to see who it was, "Marshall!" "Great! I'll be back to pick them up later!" The arrogant Dalmatian barked smugly. "What would you like Chase?" Mr.Porter asked. "Well.... can you do strawberry flavored pup treats shaped like Skye's badge?" The German Shepherd pup asked. "Of course we can!" The cheery man said. "One more thing..." Chase said leaning over to tell Mr.Porter his final request. (Scene Changer: Some Pup Treats) Skye walked into the lookout and to her surprise she saw Marshall stuffed into a tux with a giant bunch of carnations and a huge heart shaped pup treat. "Marshall....hehe..... what......haha..... are you doing......hehe?" Skye questioned while trying to hold an avalanche of giggles. "These are for you." He said stuffing the presents into her arms. "Your the prettiest pup I've ever laid eyes on and I think we're meant for each other." The Dalmatian said. Marshall couldn't help but think 'what would she say?' "Ummmmm........ Marshall this is sweet and all but I'm just not into you like that." Skye said seriously, sadly watching Marshall face become crestfallen. Skye decided to leave the lookout not wanting to see Marshall's tears. When she arrived in her pup house Skye found a note, upon closer examination she saw it was...... A LOVE POEM. It said: You are the prettiest pup I've ever seen I love how you're nice and never mean, and if you meet me at six you'll see who I am out of the mix. Reading the note Skye was wondering who it could be ' Maybe it's Rocky or Zuma or even Chhaaassse.' She thought with a giggle at the last name. However one thing was certain: she was going. (Scene Changer : Skye's Badge) Skye wandered up the seaside cliff where she had been told to meet her admirer. At the top a single pup stood holding a bouquet of five roses. Skye gasped. "Chase? Is that you?" The cockapoo asked. "Yeah Skye it's me. Ummmmm these are for you" Chase said offering Skye the roses. As she accepted the German Shepherd pulled back a cloth reveling a spaghetti dinner. Skye smiled it was her favorite. The two dined in silence for a bit. After they finished Chase broke the silence. "Skye you are beautiful, sweet, kind, and so much more the moment I saw you I knew that you were the one, that there would be no other one so now I ask you .......................... will you be my girlfriend?" Chase got down on the ground and offered the pup treats. Skye gasped " Chase ........I ........." " Of course!" Skye exclaimed tackling Chase to the ground and kissing him right on the mouth. When they separated Chase with a slightly dazed look on his face said " I was worried you would say yes to Marshall." " Chase Marshall's cool and all but to be honest I've kind of always had a crush on you." Skye said shyly rubbing her paws together. Suddenly a shocked look overcame her pretty face. "Oh my gosh! Marshall! He was crying! I said no after he asked me out! I have to apologize!" Skye yelled running towards the lookout. ( Scene Changer: A Heart) Marshall was sitting in his pup house just feeling sad. He had just had his heart broken by the pup he thought he loved. "Hey Marshall. Mind if we sit?" A voice asked. The Dalmatian looked up to see his supposed best friend and his ex-crush standing awkwardly next to him. "Why not?" He said sarcastically. "Marshall....... I know you had a crush on me and I wasn't the nicest when I er rejected you but me and Chase are together now and holding on to the past will only cause more pain." Skye said placing a paw on Marshall's. "Yeah. And you never know you may find your special somepup one day!" Chase exclaimed. Marshall looked up at Chase and noticed something he hadn't before. Rosie the resident doctor was staring at him. When he met her gaze she looked away blushing. " Yeah. Maybe I will." Marshall said softly a smile slowly spreading on his face. The End Authors note I do not own Tundra or Rosie. They belong to their respective owners. Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories